Words Left Unsaid
by GreyStripe
Summary: I didn't think what I did was wrong. I didn't think what I did would be consequential, and I never thought that I would be persecuted because of it. I just wanted a normal life, and to be with the one I loved, but is that to much to ask? It is apparently so, in the world we live in. It is strange, how even the most brilliant cats, can be the most ignorant.
1. Kittypet

**Hello**_** Hello Hello! Welcome to my story, and I hope you enjoy!  
By the way, I need a few reviews to go on to chapter two.**_

* * *

I didn't think what I did was wrong. I didn't think what I did would be consequential, and I never thought that I would be persecuted because of it. I just wanted a normal life, and to be with the one I loved, but is that to much to ask? It is apparently so, in the world we live in. It is strange, how even the most brilliant cats, can be the most ignorant.

* * *

"Well, hello there Feather!" I yelled trying to get the Kittypet's attention. Yes, I did dislike Kittypets like every other Clan Cat, but I was good friends with Feather. I met her hunting for the elders one day, and we had been good friends ever since. I knew I was breaking the Warrior code by seeing her, but to be honest I didn't really care. I didn't think I was doing anything wrong

"Hi there Swiftpelt!" she yelled back, jumping down from her fence. She walked over to me and nuzzled my brown pelt friendlily. She then stood up, and shook her silver pelt happily.

"I haven't seen you in ages! Where have you been? I have been looking everywhere for you!" She mewed excitedly

"Wow, calm down Feather. My Clan had been noticing I had been sneaking out of camp in my spare time, especially my mouse-brained brother. If he would just mind his own business, I could see you more. But oh well, I guess that's the way it is."

"I suppose so. Well, I have been meaning to ask you something, I have been thinking about for a long time. Now, when I tell you this, I hope that you won't stop seeing me?" she said shyly

"Oh, please. Go ahead, and you're my best friend. I would never think to stop seeing you. I don't care about what my ignorant Clan members think." I said calmly

She began to speak, but was interrupted by my lumbering brother, Stonepelt.

"Hey, Swiftpelt why are you-" he said, stopping his sentence as he saw me talking to Feather.

"Swiftpelt, what are you doing with that Kittypet? You're not leaving camp to see that-that thing!" He yelled cruely. He then started running back to our camp. I raced after him, and me being the faster one, jumped on his back pinning him.

"She is not a thing! She is my best friend, and I want you to accept that! Why can't you just mind you own business, you mouse-brain!" I growled at him, not thinking about what I was saying. He tried to get out, but I kept him put under my weight.

"You need to stop seeing her Swiftpelt! Or, or I'll tell Oakstar! I swear to StarClan I'll do it!"

"You were always trying to get Oakstar's approval. Well, why don't you tell him! Go on, do it, you Foxheart!" I yelled, getting off of him

"You know what, I will! And by the way, you are dead to me!" He screamed, running off. Soon after that I broke down and started crying. What had I done? I just ruined my friendship with my brother, and probably destroyed my status with my Clan, or worse, risked being exiled. I couldn't bear any life besides Clan life. I then started walking back to Feather, only to be met by a growling badger. I stopped in my tracks, and crouched down, looking to see if Feather got away, and to my relief, her scent was a bit stale. She probably left when I chased after my brother. I got into a crouch, ready to pounce, but it was too late. The badger had me in between it's huge paws, ready to bite me. I closed my eyes, ready to meet StarClan, when I saw a familiar shape jump out of the distance. It was my brother!

* * *

**_Sorry for the cheesy Cliffhanger, but oh well! I hope you enjoyed, and remember to review!_**


	2. Tears

_**Well, here is chapter two! Sorry for the long update period, I have so many tests coming up in school. But anyways, that doesn't stop me from writing! I hope you enjoy!  
PS: Remember to Review!**_

* * *

I watched as my brother jumped at the badger and made a measly attempt to attack it. The creature threw me, causing me to hit a rock. I tried to get up, but I collapsed. I had probably broken my leg, but I couldn't worry about that now. All I could do was watch as my little brother was being scratched, bit and torn. The battle lasted for quite some time, until the badger bit his neck, immobilizing him. I yowled in rage, and dragged myself towards him. The badger, like a coward, fled. I reached him, and was horrified at what I saw. My own kin, bleeding heavily from his throat.

"Sw-Swiftheart?" Stonepelt asked, shivering

"Don't die brother..." I said through a rasping breath, looking down at the bloody body below me

There was some silence for a while. Stonepelt lay still, his neck bleeding, staining the grass red below him. I thought he was dead for a terrifying second, until his chest rose again.

"It's a bit late for t-that."

"No, StarClan this can't be happening! You aren't dieing today! You're my brother, you can't leave me!"

"Everyone dies Swiftheart... I-It's my time now." I gave him a distraught look soon after he said those words

"I thought I was the philosophical one?" I said, trying to keep my voice steady, and he laughed. It was a hollow sound, but it reassured me. It was a sound I haven't heard for a while.

"You always were." Stonepelt paused for a second. "I don't want to d-die." He said honestly

"No one does." I told him, and he moved his head slightly in recognition

He began to moan louder, and louder. I began to moan with him, knowing that my beloved brother, Stonepelt, was going to go to StarClan very soon. Stonepelt looked straight into my eyes, and pleaded.

"Don't leave me Swiftheart." He said, almost a whisper. I couldn't say a word. I pressed my body towards his to try to comfort him, knowing he would be leaving soon.

"I'll stay." I simply answered, not being able to say any more.

"Swiftheart, before I leave, look after-" his sentence was cut off by a group of racking coughs, and Stonepelt's eyes rolled back into his skull. I had experienced enough death the past moons to know that he was dead. No tears came into my eyes. I had cried my last tear a moon ago.

"Goodbye." I told my brother, as I stood up with all my might, and began to dig. I dug, and dug, until my paws were raw and bloody. I dragged him by his scruff and put him in the hole I dug. I pawed the soil over him, until it was completely covered. I then limped with all the strength I had back to camp. I kept walking, not thinking, and not caring, because right now, I was a cat with nothing to lose.

And a cat with nothing to lose, was the greatest enemy of all.

* * *

_**Aww, poor Stonepelt! I know, I'm an evil writer... But what's a story without it's share of sadness? Anyways I hoped you guys enjoyed! **_

_**Remember to review, and I will be sure to continue!  
**_


End file.
